<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What May Bloom Amongst the Flowers by SumthinClever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770404">What May Bloom Amongst the Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever'>SumthinClever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarropoly 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Godric's Hollow, M/M, preslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into Draco's flower shop for some help with his gardens. What may bloom from the encounter?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarropoly 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What May Bloom Amongst the Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My 14th and final* (except fic 12 take 2) entry for Drarryopoly before the collection closes today. xD I really just spit these last two fics out today. But I like them. &lt;3 Hopefully so will you. &lt;3</p><p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382">Rei382</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaharya">Zaharya</a> for beta reading this one for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco straightened the leaves on the sunflowers in the window. His flower shop was opening in 20 minutes, and he wanted the plants to look their best. Plants had been his life since the war ended. When he’d needed somewhere to retreat to, surrounding himself with flowers had been the answer. They had been his saving grace, healing him as he healed dying plants and growing him as he grew saplings. So Draco had decided to help the plants do for others as they had done for him and opened a flower shop.</p><p>Draco had grown up around flowers. His mother’s gardens at the Manor had been resplendent, though Draco hadn’t appreciated them when he was younger. He would mock their beauty and complain about his mother spending time with her flowers that would be better spent with him. His running through the garden would sometimes trample the poor blooms and his mother or the house elves would be stuck fixing his mess. He hadn’t understood how comforting plants could be, how a greenhouse was a sanctuary.</p><p>Draco flipped the sign on the door from Closed to Open and went back to tending his flowers. He’d barely grabbed his spray bottle to spritz some daffodils when the door opened. Draco turned to smile at his first customer but felt it slipping slightly when none other than Harry Potter walked into his shop.</p><p>Draco held no animosity towards the Boy Who Lived anymore. It had been several years since Potter had defeated the Dark Lord and Draco was <em>grateful</em>. Especially since Potter had defended him at his trial and was essential to getting Draco off with nothing more than probation when half the wizarding world wanted to throw him in Azkaban and bin the key. But Draco still hadn’t expected to see the man for the first time in years in his shop at 8 in the morning.</p><p>“G’morning, Malfoy,” Potter said. “I, er, need some advice about plants.”</p><p>Draco lifted an eyebrow. They weren’t children anymore, but he still wouldn’t have thought Potter would come to <em>him </em>for advice. His was one of the more popular flower shops in the city, but there were certainly others Potter could have tried first. But then, Draco specialized in magical plants, as well as the ordinary garden variety.</p><p>“Certainly, Potter. How may I help you?” Draco asked, customer service voice fully in use.</p><p>Potter crooked a smile as if he knew Draco was taking pains to be extra courteous, but went ahead with his story anyway. “I moved back into my parents’ home in Godric’s Hollow last year, and I’m trying to revive my mother’s gardens. But there are a lot of plants I don’t recognise, many with residual magic in the earth, and I was hoping you could help me out.”</p><p>Potter produced a slew of pictures of the garden, plants struggling to survive in dry and thirsty earth beside a beautifully restored home. </p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t tell you anything from the pictures, Potter. I’d have to see it myself,” Draco told him.</p><p>“We could do that,” Potter confirmed. “When do you have time to come over?”</p><p>Draco blinked, surprised. He’d expected Potter to just bring him a bit of the magic-infused garden dirt, but Draco did suppose it was better to see the gardens himself on site. He could probably tell what plants Lily Potter had grown in the preserved garden, and suggest improvements to Potter if those plants weren’t available or able to be revived.</p><p>“I can come by this afternoon, Potter. I have some free time around 4:00.”</p><p>Potter smiled. “Thanks, Malfoy. I’ll see you then.”</p><p>*</p><p>Harry waited outside of his wards for Malfoy to show up. He looked back at his house and smiled. He was glad he’d decided to retreat here after the war. He’d had the Fidelius removed from the house, but made sure to put up his own wards so people couldn’t easily find him. He was still hounded by the press even now, 5 years after the war had ended. Harry was glad he’d gone into woodworking instead of becoming an Auror like he’d originally intended. He didn’t think he could deal with any more adulation that came from saving people. </p><p>When Malfoy apparated in, Harry smiled and welcomed him, then turned to let him into the wards.</p><p>“The garden is right this way. There are ordinary plants in the front, and magical plants in the rear,” he said.</p><p>Malfoy looked around, clearly admiring what he saw. Harry really was proud of his home. The preservation charm Dumbledore cast on the house had kept most of it intact, and Harry had repaired what Voldemort had destroyed. He had updated some of the furnishings in the rooms and added a porch swing out front; but for the most part, it was the house he lived in with his parents and Harry had spent quite a bit of time imagining how they’d been as a family here. He imagined creating his own family here, too.</p><p>After inspecting both gardens, Malfoy turned to Harry with a gleam in his eyes.</p><p>“Your mother really had something here. You can tell she was a potioneer by the plants she grew out back. She’s got dittany for healing, moly to counteract enchantments, and aconite, which she probably used to make wolfsbane for Professor Lupin. I wonder if she sold any of her potions,” Malfoy mused, getting lost in thought about the possibilities.</p><p>Harry watched him, remembering Malfoy had been one of the top Potions students in school, even without Snape favouring him. His marks only suffered under Slughorn because he was too distracted with the task that the sadistic bastard forced on him.</p><p>“I dunno, but I know she was brilliant at making them. Slughorn always said so in 6<sup>th</sup> year. She was one of his favourite students,” Harry told him. “She had her own potions room inside that I was thinking of restoring next.”</p><p>Malfoy’s eyes lit up again. “Did she, really? I’d love to see that when we’re done here.”</p><p>“No problem. I’ll take you on through then,” Harry offered.</p><p>He could see the shock in Malfoy’s eyes, but neither of them was as immature as they were in school. And Harry asked for Malfoy’s help because he knew he could do it, knew Malfoy had proven himself a changed man from various accounts he’d heard throughout the years. And by the glowing praise of his shop’s admirers, he knew his plants.</p><p>They walked around the garden, Malfoy cataloguing the plants he saw there and remarking on what should stay and what should probably be switched out for something else.</p><p>The sun had set by the time Malfoy finished, and he stretched his arms above his head, working out the soreness or rifling through plants all day.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Potter, it looks like we’re done for today. But this list should help you get started on what you need to do,” Malfoy said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been a big help, Malfoy, thanks,” Harry said. “Would you still like to see the potions room tonight?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes,” Draco smiled. “I’m curious to see what your mother got up to with everything in this garden.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry took Malfoy through the house to the potions room and let him poke about, flipping through the potions journals on the shelf and inspecting the ingredients in the storage cupboard. </p><p> </p><p>“Your mother was rather brilliant, Potter,” Malfoy said, reading through a notebook, not even looking at Harry. </p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, proud of his mum even now. “Call me Harry,” he said, causing Draco to look up at him in surprise. Harry’s smile widened further at the reaction. “And she was, wasn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy’s lips twitched like he’d been caught out. “Draco, then.” His eyes returned to the notebook, flipping pages. “And yes. Some of her ideas on the usage of potions are advanced, even now. I’d never even thought of some of these suggestions.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry continued to smile, enjoying seeing Draco so engrossed in his mother’s writings. Harry was pretty pants at potions himself, but he thought he’d like to learn now that he was getting the garden revived and restoring the potions room. </p><p> </p><p>“Feel free to continue looking about the room, Draco. I’m going to go start dinner. You’re welcome to stay, if you’d like,” Harry told him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco hummed and turned another page, probably not even hearing Harry’s offer. Harry snorted but left to begin the meal. </p><p> </p><p>Harry turned on his radio, music drifting through the kitchen and putting a bounce in Harry step. He hummed as he prepared the food, washing vegetables and pulling out his seasonings. As he cooked, his bounce turned into more of a lively step, and soon Harry was dancing about the kitchen, his humming turning into full-out singing. </p><p> </p><p>As Harry was just about to attempt a high note he knew he couldn’t hit, he swung around in dramatic fashion, using his potato masher as a microphone, -- and saw Draco leaning against the kitchen doorway smiling the broadest grin at him, laughter clearly barely held at bay. Harry couldn’t help but notice how handsome Draco looked when he smiled like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stop on my account, Harry,” Draco said. “I was looking forward to that next note.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry blushed and brought down his masher-microphone. He coughed to hide his embarrassment, and brought his free hand up to rub over his ruddy cheeks. “It would have been one for the books,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s smile didn’t fade in the least. “Oh, I’m sure. And what are you cooking for us tonight?” he asked, coming further in the kitchen to peek over Harry’s shoulder at the food he was preparing. Harry noticed how tall Draco had gotten when he was nearly pressed up against his back like this. He really was rather fit.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pushed the thought aside and smiled slightly, pleased that Draco was going to let the singing thing go and that he was staying for dinner. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got lamb chops, roasted asparagus in butter, and mashed potatoes,” Harry told him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re using your microphone to mash potatoes, Harry? For shame.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry blushed again and used his shoulder to bump Draco aside. “Oh, come off it,” he laughed. “Find anything else interesting in the potions room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh loads,” Draco enthused. ”There’s ingredients for days and you won’t need any new cauldrons when you do start brewing. You may want to get updated potions books, but what you have there is a good start. You may need some more drying wire there for when you pick the ingredients from the gardens, but that can wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco made himself comfortable at Harry’s table while Harry went back to his cooking and humming. </p><p> </p><p>“The lamb smells good. What are you using with it?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not too much,” Harry said, “but you’re probably smelling the thyme.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thyme is good for lamb, true. Did you know it can also be used in antibiotics and other medicines?” Draco queried.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hummed. “I didn’t, no. But that’s good to know. I’ve got some more growing out front. I thought it was just for cooking.” </p><p> </p><p>“Learn something new every day, Potter,” Draco said. Harry threw a smirk over his shoulder at him.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry finished preparing the food, he split it onto two plates and brought them to the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh this looks delicious. I didn’t know you could cook, Harry,” Draco complimented him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked again. “Learn something new every day, Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed and they dug into their food. The conversation flowed easily while they ate, and they discussed Harry’s plan for the gardens. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll need to replant the St. John’s Wort. It was looking a little beyond repair,” Harry said. </p><p> </p><p>“You can come to the flower shop tomorrow,” Draco offered. “I’ve got some that are fully in bloom that would work.” </p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Harry said. “And, er, would...you be available to come back tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at him in surprise and Harry continued, “I mean, there’s still a ton of work to do in the gardens and I know bugger-all about where to even start with the potions room, so really, you should take pity on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s eyes got softer and he smiled, slow and sweet. “Are you asking me out on a date, Potter?” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I’ve already had you over for dinner. Tomorrow would be a <em>second</em> date,” Harry countered. </p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed, “You’re on, Harry.” </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the evening took on a more intimate air and their hands migrated closer over the course of their meal. By its end, their fingers were brushing, on the cusp of holding hands and dawning possibilities.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“You seem happy, darling,” Draco’s mother said when he came home that evening.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother,” Draco smiled, still in a bit of disbelief about it all. “I think I’m dating Harry Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a ride, Drarryopoly 2020. Thank you.<br/>Comments and kudos are love. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>